the pain will go away
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Why is Alice's best friends telling her to sit still? What's going to happen to make Alice nervous? And why is she crying when she gets home? Read to find out what's going on.


**...the pain will go away.**

"Alice, sit still, damn it!" Rose says when we're sitting by the TV.

"I can't" I answer, bouncing in my seat. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You and Jazz have been together for three years that's all" Leah says and sips her coke.

"Well I know I shouldn't be nervous but I can't help it. What if Jazz thinks I'm... I'm... Well... I don't know. What if it doesn't go as well as I want it too?" I ask. "What if my clothes doesn't look good?"

"Ali you know Jazz doesn't care what you wear. But you'll look great, you always do" Rose answers watching the football game on TV.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Leah shouts and stands up as the team that we like make a run with the ball, in the wrong direction.

"Morons!" Rose shouts.

"Wrong direction!" I shout.

Most people get surprised when they find out that we like football, or they wouldn't believe us. Just because we are girls that care about what we look like it doesn't mean we are idiots. We like sports, we stand up for what we believe in and we are intelligent. What's so hard to understand about that?

A lot of girls have the looks but not the brains or the brains but not the look. We have both.

"NO!" All three of us shout when the opponents take the ball and score just before the end signal sounds and the final scores show that the opponents won by one point.

"Idiots!" Rose sighs.

"Losers!" Leah sighs and sinks back into the couch.

I just sigh as I sink back into my own seat on the couch.

"We'll get them next time" Rose sighs and shakes her head.

"Yeah, I guess" Leah sighs. "What time would Jazz come and pick you up Ali."

"Seven" I answer and smile at his name.

"It's half past six now" Rose says and looks away from the TV.

"Shit" I say and get up and run to my room to get changed.

"Do you need help?" Leah asks and leans against the door-frame as I get out of my clothes.

"Yeah. What should I do with my hair?" I ask as I run around the room in only underwear.

"You could pull it back from you face with hairpins" Leah suggests.

"No, don't do that" Rose says, walks into my room and to the closet where she picks out a pair of light jeans and a polo-shirt with a wide neck together with a shirt to have under it. "I think you should leave the hair as it is. You are much prettier that way."

"Yeah. You're right, leave it as it is" Leah says and I put on the clothes that Rose holds out.

"Okay, so leave the hair. Make up?" I ask and look at them.

"I'll help you" Leah says and leads me to the bathroom and makes me sit.

She looks at me for a while, then she starts applying mascara and puts on lip-gloss and looks at me.

"I think that's all that's needed" she says. "Rose?!"

Rose comes in and looks at us.

"What do you think?" Leah asks and points at me.

"It's great" Rose answers after a little while.

"I thought so too" Leah says.

"You're beautiful Alice" Rose says.

"Thank you. I think I should put on my shoes and coat" I say after seeing that it's only three minutes left until Jazz will be here.

"You can borrow my boots if you want to. They'd look amazing with your outfit" Rose says.

"Yeah and you can borrow my scarf" Leah says.

"Thanks girls. You're amazing" I answer smiling and put the clothes on.

"Anytime girly" Leah smiles.

"Yeah. Anytime. You'll have a great time tonight" Rose smiles.

I smile and nod.

"Yeah. You'll have a great time and you're so..." Leah starts but she's cut of by the door-bell.

I open the door and smile as I'm met by my boyfriend of three years Jasper Withlock. The moment he sees me the most beautiful smile in the world comes to his face.

"Hey darlin'" he smiles and kisses my hand.

"Hey" I breath.

He still makes me breathless. He's the most handsome guy I've ever met.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah" I answer and take his hand. "I'll see you later girls."

"Yeah. Have fun" Leah says.

"We won't wait up" Rose says and closes the door when we leave.

"How have your day been?" I ask as we get out on the street.

"Lonely" he answers and looks at me. "I missed you."

"Aww... I missed you too Jazz" I say and stand on my toes to reach up and kiss him.

I put my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist.

"The fact that you are my cousin won't stop me from kicking your ass if you hurt her Jazz" Rose shouts from the kitchen window, breaking our kiss.

"The fact that you're my cousin won't stop me from kicking your ass for thinking I could ever hurt her Rose" Jazz shouts back.

"I just thought you should know that. Have fun" Rose shouts. "And congrats for the three years you've been together."

Jazz and I laugh at her and then he helps me into his car.

"Well we got trough my day. How have your day been?" he asks when he starts the engine.

"Pretty boring. We watched the game" I answer.

"Oh, yeah? How did it end?" he asks. "I missed it. Mum called."

"They lost. Ran the wrong direction and helped the opponents to win" I sigh.

"Morons!" he says, he likes the same team that we like.

"That's what Rose said" I smile. "But we'll get them next time."

"Yeah, I guess" he sighs.

"So... Where are we going?" I ask, looking at the surroundings.

"It's a surprise" he smiles.

"Okay" I smile. "What did your mum want?"

"She wanted to know I'm alive. And she wanted to know where I'm taking you tonight. She really likes you, you know."

"She's an amazing woman."

"Not as amazing as you."

"I'm not amazing. But you are."

"I'm not, but how about we both agree that we're amazing, okay?"

"Sure."

He takes a right turn and drive into a parking space outside an indoor garden. He cuts the engine, gets out of the car, comes and opens my door and helps me out.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He takes my hand and we walk inside hand in hand.

"This place is even more beautiful than last time I were here" I breath and look around me at the different flowers and trees.

"Yeah, I know" he says and suddenly he stops. "Do you remember what happened here?"

I look around me and then I realise what happened in this spot two years earlier.

"This is the spot where you told me you loved me for the first time" I smile.

"And it's also the place where you told me you loved me for the first time" he smiles.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ali."

He lifts my right hand to his mouth and kisses it before taking me farther into the garden. The next time he stops we're at a small but beautiful waterfall. My favorite place in the whole garden. On the ground is a blanket and a basket.

"Sit down" he says and sits down.

"You did all of this Jazz?" I ask and sit down next to him. "You prepared a pic-nick?"

"Yes. Is it dorky?" he asks.

"No. It's incredibly sweet. I love it. And this is my favorite place in this garden" I smile.

"I hoped you would still like this place" he says. "You said it was your favorite place in this garden two years ago."  
"You remember" I say with a huge smile.

"Of course I do" he answers. "I also remember that your favorite food is mac and cheese."

He pulls out a box with mac and cheese. I smile, get up on my knees, lean forward and catch his lips in a kiss.

"You're so sweet" I smile when we break apart.

"I try my best for you" he smiles back.

We start eating and talking about everything and nothing.

"Jasper?" a tall woman, with blond hair and blue eyes, suddenly says, interrupting our conversation.

"Amy?" Jasper asks.

"Yeah" the woman answers with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi. It's been awhile" Jasper says and stands up.

"Yeah it has" the woman, Amy, says and hugs him.  
I feel a sting inside of me when he hugs her back.

"How have you been? What have you been up to?" he asks.

"I've been pretty good. I've started law-school. Had a pretty nasty break-up with Dean" she answers.

"You and Dean broke up? You were together for a few years, right? Well it sounds like you've been pretty good without him too" he says.

"Yeah. Well what about you?" she asks.

"Well I'm a bartender and I have a wonderful girlfriend" he points at me.

"Oh hi. I didn't see you there" she says and holds out her hand to me. "I'm Amy."

"Hi Amy. I'm Alice" I say, shake her hand and give her a smile.

But on the inside I'm glaring at her and wondering if she's trying to steal my man.

"Well I have to go now. Good to see you again Jasper" she says and hugs him a little to long. "Nice to meet you Alice."

"Good to see you too Amy" Jazz says.

"Nice to meet you too" I smile before she hurries away.

The pain that just stung before is still there but a lot worse. It hurts all the time.

"She's pretty amazing" Jazz says and sits down.

I just look at him in disbelief. Amazing was the word we called each other. And then he calls her amazing. There was nothing amazing about her!

The pain increases and becomes almost unbearable.

"I wanna go home now" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"I want to go home" I repeat.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asks worriedly.

"I have a pain in my chest" I answer.

"Should I call an ambulance?" he asks.

"No. Just take me home" I answer.

"Okay" he says and helps me up.

We walk to the car and I don't say a word on the whole way home, I just look out the window.

When we're outside my apartment-building he gets out and opens my door for me.

"I'll help you up the stairs" he says and starts walking towards the door.

"No" I say. "I'll be fine."

"No I wanna come with you" he says.

I feel the tears coming but I won't let them fall.

"I'll be fine. You should go home" I say and get in and start walking up the stairs.

When I get into the apartment the tears start falling.

"Ali! What's wrong?" Leah asks and hugs me.

"It hurts" I sob.

"What hurts?" Leah asks, panicked.

"My heart" I answer.

"How does it hurt?" Leah asks. "What happened?"

"There was some girl" I sob.

"Rose!" Leah shouts. "Come here!"

Rose comes walking but when she sees me and hurries to us.

"What's wrong? What happened" she asks.

"He hurt her. There was some other girl" Leah answers. "She says her heart hurts."

"Shh.... Ali the pain will go away, I promise" Rose says. "I have to go but I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Leah asks.

"I'm gonna kill my cousin"she answers and leaves the apartment.

"I just keep sobbing into Leah's shoulder.

----------------

Thirty minutes later Rose comes back.

"You haven't moved?" she asks when she sees us in the same spot.

"No" Leah answers and strokes my hair while I keep crying.

"She's been crying for half an hour?" Rose asks.

"Yeah" Leah answers.

"Ali that woman that came" Rose starts.

I nod and look up at her.

"She's a slut. There's nothing going on between her and Jazz" Rose says. "Jazz come on in."

Jazz comes through the front door and when he sees me there on the floor with tears falling down my face he gets a pained expression on his face.

"Ali I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't think you'd get hurt. I'm so sorry" he says and Rose and Leah leave the room.

I look at him and nod.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asks.

I nod again.

"Right now" I whisper.

He bends down to me and gives me a look that asks if he may touch me. Instead of answering I throw my arms around his neck. He holds me really close.

"I'm so sorry honey" he says.

"I know" I whisper.

He kisses my cheek and dries some of the tears that are still on my face.

"We've agreed to make a small change in one of our traditions" Rose says, making us look up at her.

"Okay?" Jazz asks with a confused look on his face.

"It's the movie tradition" Leah answers.

"What change?" I ask.

"We've agreed to let him join us today. We have to watch it today 'cause you've been hurt" Leah answers.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

"What's going on?" Jazz asks.

"We're gonna watch a movie" I answer and get up. "I have to wash my face."

I walk to the bathroom and wash my face with cold water and when I come into the living room everything is ready and Jazz is sitting on the couch. He pulls me down in his lap and buts a blanket over me and we start watching the movie. In all the parts where they kiss he kisses my cheek.

At the end of the movie I fall asleep in my boyfriends arms to the sound of his heart.

Rose was right. The pain did go away.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the end of the series. You don't have to read the other stories but if you want to the first one is called 'A break-up is like a cut'.**

**What do you think? Is it any good?**

**The pain she feels is her heart that pains when she sees him with another woman.**

**Well I'm hoping you'll like it.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
